


I Do Like You In a Tux

by kndrmbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a kink, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndrmbs/pseuds/kndrmbs
Summary: Just my specuation on why Magnus ended up not wearing a tux for the wedding!





	I Do Like You In a Tux

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by the Polaroid picture (the one at the Shadowhunters auction) of them wearing suits :p

Alec stopped at the doorstep the moment he saw Magnus in a tuxedo: a bowtie, purple waistcoat and a black tailcoat accentuating the dip on the small of his back which Alec loved so much. What a sight, Alec thought. Magnus had never looked more stunning, as if seeing him getting ready for their wedding wasn't enough to make Alec's heart burst out of his chest.

Alec was not much of a fashion person whereas Magnus was always a man of style; but a smart and formal looking Magnus was Alec’s special kink. He remembered the time when they had been to the opera house in Vienna. He had been quite shy at that stage of their relationship, and he still regretted that he hadn’t asked Magnus to keep the suit and the silk dress scarf on in bed. The image still stirred something in him when he pictured it. Magnus elegantly turned around as he heard his fiancé’s footsteps.

 “There you are, Alexander.”

Magnus raised one eyebrow when he saw Alec gaping, speechless.

 “Everything alright? Not Jonathan, is it?”

 “No, no. It's all good now. It’s just… you look very... _nice_.”

 “Ah, I try. It’s a very special day, after all. Ok, help me out here. Which lapel should I go for? Peak? Shawl? Notch?”

The lapel changed its shape and the cufflinks glittered everytime Magnus flicked his long fingers. Combined with the outfit, his movement seemed even more effortlessly graceful then usual. He looked like that handsome aristocrat from the black and white film (although he couldn't remember the title) Magnus had once shown him.

Alec didn’t know what those terms meant. Frankly, he didn’t care at this point. He strode towards him, grabbed the lapel and buried his mouth on Magnus’. The warlock lost his balance for a moment against the full force from the shadowhunter, but soon he welcomed the kiss with an equal level of passion.

 “It doesn’t matter as long as I can grab it.”

Alec whispered; his voice low and husky now.

 “Well, I know you have a thing for it.”

And Magnus loved it. It reminded him of their very first kiss. The moment Alec had stormed down from the altar and grabbed him by the lapel, him momentarily wondering whether he was about to be kicked out and then feeling the shadowhunter’s lips coming down on his. The spark spreading through his body like a fire.

Just like the one consuming them right now.

With his other hand still holding onto the lapel, Alec’s hand began fumbling on the tight fitting waistcoat before moving lower, feeling the smooth and cool sensation of the fabric. He broke away to catch his breath and took in the sight before him. Probably this wasn’t a good idea; the wedding had already been postponed by an hour due to the earlier incident involving Jonathan. But Magnus looking up at him in the tuxedo and panting with his wet lips slightly parted made him wildly aroused to the point he thought he wouldn’t be able to contain himself any longer. He had to have Magnus then and there. Magnus always had that effect on him; he made Alec lost his control in a way he had never thought was possible.

 “Magnus, I don’t want to ruin your clothes but –“

 “Oh, you know I can do some magic, I can always take care of that.”

Magnus replied with a grin and drew his fiancé close to him by the neck, devouring his mouth. He pulled the shadowhunter’s grey shirt with one hand and swiftly took it off – he was always smooth like that – and ran his hands over the hair on Alec’s chest. Alec, who hadn’t had centuries to practice the techniques of lovemaking, roughly tugged the bowtie and the collars in less elegant movements until the buttons came off.

But Magnus didn’t mind. Not just because he was capable of fixing them, but also because he loved seeing Alec let go of his self-control like this. And the fact no one else would imagine the stern shadowhunter in this state made the whole thing even more delicious.

Alec let out a loud moan as Magnus’ hot tongue caressed the deflect rune on Alec’s neck. By the Angel, Magnus always knew what he was doing. Alec had once worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Magnus’ skills and might even bore him, but his concerns were gone as he had seen the ecstatic pleasure on Magnus’ face more than several times by now.

Alec unbuckled Magnus’ belt and rubbed the hard shaft, making Magnus squirm a little. Suddenly, Alec’s fingers were covered with lube. Magnus smirked as Alec blinked at him.

 “I know you like fucking me when I’m dressed in formal attire.”

Alec chuckled in response, gliding his fingers into Magnus’ entrance. As much as he loved feeling Magnus inside him, there was also something wildly arousing about topping Magnus when he was looking like this. It made him feel like he was the only person allowed to see Magnus undone and concurred.

 “Oh, god, Alexander. Please, I need to-”

 “Needless to say.”

Slowly, Alec entered Magnus. They both shuddered at the sensation. Grabbing Magnus’ firm thighs, Alec started moving and Magnus wrapped his one arm around Alec’s neck, his teeth biting into his shoulders. Magnus was no stranger to carnal pleasure, hell, he had done enough stuff to be bored of sex already, but Alec made him go beyond what he’d known before. It wasn’t just the pleasure; it was the sense of being whole, like he found the final piece of jigsaw puzzle that was his own body. He had experienced intense loves before, but – without demeaning them – he hadn’t felt this strong connection with someone like he did with Alec. 

They reached climax together with one final thrust from Alec who let out a beasty growl and slumped his head on Magnus’ neck. They panted heavily, holding onto each other as if nothing else mattered. Finally, Alec pulled himself out and looked at dishevelled Magnus, giggling and blushing.

 “It feels a bit inappropriate to… be like before the wedding.”

 “And why is that?”

 “I don’t know, isn’t it supposed to be something… holy, you know?”

Magnus smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on the shadowhunter’s forehead.

 “There’s nothing unholy about this, Alexander. You’re the holiest thing in my life.”

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes adoringly. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that someone like Magnus would love him like this.

 “Although… I think it’d be better if I wear something different for the ceremony. I don’t want you to get too distracted and all impatient to tear my tux apart on the altar. Would you mind?”

 “Maybe that’s a wise idea.”

Alec chuckled, not denying that he would indeed get too distracted. He had to admit he did like Magnus in a tux a little too much. Anyway, he was sure that his magical fiancé was capable of pulling off a bin bag and making it look like a gorgeous wedding attire.

“But do not worry; I can come always come back to this afterwards. When we’re all alone.”

Magnus whispered with mischievous eyes and Alec grinned at that

 “I’d love that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's silly and might not make sense, but this is what came to my mind when Alec said 'I do like you in a tux' and Magnus didn't go for a traditional tux in the end lol


End file.
